Talk:MH3: Armor Combinations
HGE, Sharpness+1, and Evade+2 without a useless 3-slotted weapon: Charm: +6 Evasion - O Head: (Ceadeus+) +2 Hearing, +1 Handicraft - OOO Chest: (Ceadeus+) +3 Hearing, +5 Handicraft Arms: (Ceadeus+) +5 Hearing, +3 Handicraft Waist: (Deviljho) Torso Up Legs: (Low Barioth) +3 Evasion - OO Weapon: O Decorations: 1 Handicraft Jewel, 2 Lightfoot Jewels, 2 Earplug Jewels Result: +15 Hearing, +15 Evasion, +15 Handicraft, -6 Sharpness, -8 Protection DarkTechnomancer 11:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Note by Eternity (this set has -11 protection, you get -2 from the hearing jewels and it has -9 on its own) So it has, a double failure on my part, as I miscounted and forgot about the negative protection on Earplug Jewels. I've fixed it now. New one with 100% less failure: Charm: +5 Evasion - OO Head: (Skull Mask) Torso Up Chest: (Ceadeus+) +3 Hearing, +5 Handicraft, -1 Protection, -2 Sharpness Arms: (Ceadeus+) +5 Hearing, +3 Handicraft, -4 Protection, -1 Sharpness Waist: (Barioth+) +2 Evasion, +1 Evade Dist, +1 Cold Res, -3 Heat Res - OOO Legs: (Ceadeus+) +4 Hearing, +4 Handicraft, -2 Protection, -3 Sharpness Weapon: O Jewels: 2 Lightfoot, 2 Evade Totals: +15 Evasion, +15 Hearing, +17 Handicraft, +1 Evade Dist., +1 Cold Res, -8 Protection, -8 Sharpness, -3 Heat Res Skills: High Grade Earplugs, Evade+2, Sharpness+1 DarkTechnomancer 18:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye (ESP) set (as requested) Helios helm + (+4 handicraft jewel) Rathalos Mail + Helios Vambraces + Helios coil + (+4 handicraft jewel) Rathalos Greaves + Dragon Talisman (+4 fencing) (not a swordsman jewel, a talisman that comes with +4 fencing, it also comes with a negative skill but just hope it's a useless negative skill) +6 Hearing, +16 Handicraft, -9 Sharpness, -8 Protection, - 5 Defense, +10 Fencing, +5 Expert Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye. With a 3 slot weapon you can gem in low grade earplugs by using a +4 hearing jewel, there is a spare slot on the Rathalos Mail + to add a protection jewel to negate the negative protection. so you will have Low Grade Earplugs, Sharpness +1, and Mind's Eye (ESP) Rightnut, I've double checked it and it works out fine. I dont see what you can possibly be getting wrong here, it adds up perfectly. Lostsoul1313 03:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Lostsoul1313 (Eternity) Lostsoul1313, this information seems wrong to me. Your adding 2 Handicraft for a reason I can’t discern and it seems you have failed to subtract 2 Handicraft for the swordsman’s Jewel in the Dragon Talisman. Here is what I came up with. Head - Helios+ with Architect Jewel (+5 Handicraft) Chest - Rathalos+ with Handicraft Jewel (+1 Handicraft)(+3 Fencing) Arms - Helios+ (+3 Handicraft) Waist - Helios+ with Swordsman's Jewel (+4 Fencing) Legs - Rathalos+ (+3 Fencing) Weapon - Any 2+ slot weapon with 2 Handicraft Jewels (+2 Handicraft) Talisman - 3 Slot Talisman with Architect Jewel (+4 Handicraft) Total --------------------------------------------- (+15Handicraft)(+10Fencing) Which is basicly the same thing as you, except with the charms in differnt slots. But I dont see how your getting 16 Handicraft. when I found that I needed to use the rathalos chest slot and the weapon slot to get 15. RightNut 00:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) By Khanate : Here is an alternative setup for HG Earplugs, +2 Evade and Sharpness +1 that does not require Mohran + parts Head - Helios+ with Lightfoot and Evade Jewels (+4 Evasion) Chest - Lagiacrus+ or Damascus or Chakra with Architect Jewel (+4 Handicraft, -2 Sharpness) Arms - Helios+ Waist - Helios Legs - Helios Weapon - Iron Impact with Lightfoot and Evade Jewels (+4 Evasion) Talisman - +7 Evade 1 Slot Talisman Protection Jewel (+7 Evasion, +1 Protection) Total --------------------------------------------- (+15 Hearing, +16 Handicraft,, -9 Protection, -7 Sharpness, +15 Evasion) ---- Sets by Twisted Greatsword (Sharpness +1, HG Earplug, Punish Draw) Helmet: Helios Helm+ (Architech Jewel) --- Mail: Damascus Mail (checkmate Jewel) --- Vambrace: Helios Vambraces+ --- Coil: Vangis Coil --- Greaves: Vangis Greaves (Architech Jewel) --- Weapon: Alteon Revolution (Earplug Jewel, Earplug Jewel) --- Amulet: +6 Hearing Charm (or +1 hearing for Earplug) Use: Sharpness +1 allows great sword to be purple sharpness. Earplug for charging sword while a roar. Punish Draw for stun after a charged draw, which will allow another charged blow. Sword & Shield (Guard +2, Flame Aura, Status atk up, Razor Sharp) Helm: Agnaktor Helm+ --- Mail: Agnaktor Mail+ (Disabler Jewel) --- Vambraces: Gigginox Vambraces+ (Disabler Jewel+, Disabler Jewel) --- Tasset: Gigginox Faulds+ (Disabler Jewel) --- Greaves: Agnaktor Greaves+ (Iron Wall Jewel) --- Weapon: Toxic Fang or Almighty Dahaka (Torchlight Jewel) --- Amulet: +3 Sharpness Use: Guard +2 for split second blocking to keep you alive; Also for blocking roars (almost like Earplug). Flame aura came extra. Status atk up for poisoning/paralyzing quicker. Razor sharp so the sharpness doesn't go down as fast Hammer TTime (HG Earplug, Sharpness +1, Marathon Runner) Helm: Helios Helm+ (silencer Jewel) -- Mail: Helios Mail+ --- Vambraces: Barroth Vambraces+ (Marathon Jewel) --- Tasset: Helios Coil+ (silencer Jewel) --- Greaves: Barroth Greaves+ (Sprinter Jewel) --- Weapon: Devils Crush (G) (Earplug Jewel) --- Amulet: +2 handicraft Use: HG Earplug so that charges aren't disrupted, Sharpness +1 for purple sharpness, Marathon Runner for saving your stamina Stun Lance Fun (Critical Eye +1, ESP, Guard Up) Head: Rathalos Helm+ (Swordsman Jewel) Chest: Damascus Mail (Aegis Jewel, shield Jewel) Arm: Rathalos Vambraces+ (Fencer Jewel) Waist: Damascus Coil (Shield Jewel) Legs: Rathalos Grieves+ Weapon: Gobuluka Muraaka (Shield Jewel) Amulet: +2 Expert Use: Critical Eye +1 for extra damage, Esp so you don't bounce off objects when sharpness goes down, Guard up for... well... Guarding extra things! Divine Whim + Combination +45% + Wide Range +2 Grace Earrings Chainmail Armor+ (2x professor jewel) Leather Gloves+ (2x blessing jewel) Leather Belt+ (2x blessing jewel) Any pants with torso up (alloy/alloy+/guild/guild+) (weapon + talisman free, so long as there's at least 1 socket between the two) Gives Whim +15, Wide-Range +20, Combination Rate +18, Health +10. Use a socket on weapon/talisman for the needed combo rate. The set already listed lacks combination +45% (but has an excess of wide-range). ---- Set Contributed by: Excessive Orange 15:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Evasion +2, Focus, Citical Draw Head: Baggi+ (Dynamo Jewel) Chest: Barrioth+ Arms: Baggi+ Waist: Barioth+ (Lightfoot Jewel and Draw Jewel) Legs: Barioth (Lightfoot Jewel) Charm: Critical Draw+6 Any 2 Slot GS with Critical Jewel Somewhat flexible as there is another slot on the arms if you want to add a draw jewel. There could also be a better charm out there. Credit goes to TheNeoianOne Edit: If you can get a Critical Draw+7 charm and then gem the arms with that draw jewel then you'll only need a one slot weapon. Makes things a lot easier.